


The First Time

by BritishBookAddict



Category: The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Shadow of the Tower, The Tudors (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishBookAddict/pseuds/BritishBookAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few first times in the relationship between Henry and Elizabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So i have made Elizabeth more confident in this because normally people have her as a meek scared little girl but when i think of her i think of a strong woman so don't be shocked at the way she acts in the beginning   
> Enjoy xxx

Coldharbour 1485

Men were gathered around every table in the grand house, they were a rowdy bunch of English, Welsh, French and Breton. King Henry Tudor sat surrounded by the people he trusted most, his Uncle Jasper, his Mother, Sir William Courtney, Lord Thomas Stanley, and Sir Edward Woodville, he was watching them interact with each other and taking in his surrounding still not quite believing that he Henry Tudor Is King of England. All of a sudden silence descended upon the great hall, because an Angel in Tudor Green stood in the Entrance. Edward and all of the loyal Yorkist supporters bowed to Elizabeth. She acknowledged them with a little nod of her head then confidently made her way to the head table, and stood directly in front of Henry.

Henry was stunned, he had heard of her beauty, of course he had, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that she may be a goddess incarnate. She dipped into a low curtsy "Your Grace, I am pleased that you come unharmed and by God's grace the rightful king won." Everybody held their breath as Henry stood, Elizabeth was still in the low curtsy, one she had never given anyone before. He walked around the table hesitantly and stopped in front of her, and he took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so their eyes met for the first time, his Grey eyes bore into hers and it was then, Elizabeth realized she could love him, maybe not now but someday in the near future she could see herself falling for him and when he gave her his hand to help her rise from the curtsy they felt a spark one that they would feel again and again in the years to come.

"Princess Elizabeth" Henry finally said, "I hope you are well here in my mother's house?" "I am, Your Grace, your mother and Lord Stanley have treated me exceedingly well." He nodded and said "Will you join us?" "I normally break my fast in my chambers but I think I can be persuaded to join you and your companions." Elizabeth smiled at him, and then they were completely oblivious to everyone in the room. Edward met Jasper's eye and they both failed to hide the smiles on their faces in relief that this will be one battle they wont have to fight because they know Henry will marry Elizabeth and they will love each other, Lady Margaret was just sitting there with a triumphant look upon her face.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, with small talk and lots of laughter and there was not one forlorn person in the house. It wasn’t until the feast was over and everyone was going their own way that Henry leaned over and asked her if she wished to go for a stroll about the gardens. "Yes, it is a beautiful day, I would love to see the gardens, I haven't seen much for I have been worried about the outcome and my future sir." Elizabeth said "well you needn't worry any longer Lady Elizabeth" and they made their way to the gardens.

They started walking and he offered her his arm, she took it hesitantly but when she took it she marvelled at how they fit together. He was the perfect height for her. "Can I ask you what it was like growing up in Brittany Your Grace" Elizabeth asked "You can ask me anything Lady Elizabeth, and to answer your question, It was very lonely. Especially when my uncle and I were separated and were both essentially prisoners." He sighed "sometimes I wonder what I am, for I am king of England. But what am I, am i English, Welsh, Breton, French" Henry scoffed "it is very confusing Lady Elizabeth" Elizabeth thought for a moment, " it needn't be confusing Your Grace, for you are all of those things, so embrace them. Your grandmother was French, your Father and grandfather were Welsh, your mother is English and you were raised in Brittany, so they all make you who you are in some form." Elizabeth told him passionately. He thanked her and smiled, "what about you, what was it like growing up at court as the first born of a King?" Elizabeth wrinkled her nose "It was not as fun and perfect and one might think, it was ok when i was a child but as I grew older I realised nothing was as it seemed. My parents supposedly happy marriage was riddled with infidelities and the amount of power playing and politics and just plain hatred for anyone doing better than them it was horrible, and towards the end my father changed, or i guess I noticed it more, but he had a growing hatred for anything that wasn’t women, drinking, and hunting, he just didn’t want to know. But I think that is why people loved him because he was a strict king but he let people get away with a lot." Henry took her in and thought for a moment, "Do you wish our court to be like that?" catching her look "strict but happy not the infidelities?"that caught Elizabeth off guard but she managed a reply "I would love that Your Grace." They shared a smile and went back to walking.

After half an hour of talking about their childhoods, families, their wishes and their wants they finally went back into the grand house and both went into their respective Chambers. His mother and Uncle Jasper were waiting for him, seeing the look on his face before he realised they were there Margaret found herself saying " I am glad you find her beautiful Henry but looks do not matter," seeing Henry about to interrupt "let me finish... OK, I admit it would be better if you had love and companionship in your marriage but please be careful you are not yet crowned so don’t do anything to offend Lady Elizabeth or the Yorkist's we need their support and we wont have it if Elizabeth isn't happy." Henry looked indignant "Trust me mother, the last thing I wish to do is offend PRINCESS Elizabeth" Jasper finally spoke up "listen to your mother Harri, I may have hated her father but she did live in the reign of one of most successful kings in recent history and I like I told you in that tavern she will help you, and if she does that because she loves you or if she does it simply because you are her husband then it doesn’t matter the only people It will matter to is Yourself and Princess Elizabeth" "I agree uncle, Princess Elizabeth and I, our relationship is ours and nobody else's business." With that he walked over to his writing desk and started penning correspondence until his mother and uncle got the message and left.

In the princesses chambers her sister was waiting for her, "so what was the king like in private?" Elizabeth looked away "He was the same as before CeCe" Elizabeth said not wanting to reveal her true feelings to what had transpired in the garden. Cecily could see right through her and decided to tease her a little. "well, I guess you can count yourself lucky that he isn't hideous" they caught each others eye "honestly CeCe" and with that they fell on the bed laughing.


	2. The Bedding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE

At 8 PM Elizabeth was led to her chamber, surrounded by her ladies and family, Elizabeth changed from her wedding gown of Ivory into a pure white nightgown that was a little more daring than what she would normally wear, but as if the energy around her didn’t give Elizabeth a clue as to what was coming her experience did, she had been to so many of these now the last being her Aunt's when she married the Duke of Bedford, Jasper Tudor her Husband's Uncle. But what goes on when everyone leaves now that is still a mystery one that her mother, sisters and Aunt's had told her about but that doesn’t make her any less nervous. If what happened a few nights ago didn’t reprieve her of her fears, nothing will.  

"Lizzie, it doesn’t matter how you feel or how he feels it only matters to get an heir for England because you may never love your husband but your children will always love you unconditionally and you them. But don’t worry he won't be expecting much since most of the experience he has had is with Breton whores." Honestly, Lizzie thought, don't they realise they are making me more nervous. "You will be fine my Child, I promise." The dowager queen said after seeing the terrified look upon her daughters face. "I know Mama, I hope he will not hurt me but i don’t think I could go through what you did with Papa and that woman Jane Shaw. I don’t think I am strong enough to see a man I love pay attention to another woman." Everyone in the room stilled, "Love?" Cecily asked incredulously, Elizabeth stopped running her fingers through her hair and looked into the mirror, " I didn’t know until I walked down the aisle and I saw him there, I knew I have been falling for him, but it was then I knew, I love him with all my being." She looked around at the women in the room and sighed at the sight of their expressions, "oh, don’t look at me like that. I know it sounds impossible, but I do love him and it isn't me making the best of the situation. Over the last couple of moons I have seen him, spoke and danced with him, played cards and gambled with him, i have seen the true man behind the façade he puts up around everyone and I love him. I know he doesn’t show it but he is funny, kind and loving and I will be exceedingly happy with him." They all fell silent after her admission, then they heard boisterous laughter and footsteps coming towards the bedchamber "Lizzie, quick get into bed," her mother quickly ushered her into the bed and the women quickly went about cleaning the room and straightening the bedclothes as well as fanning Elizabeth's hair about her shoulders, the door opened, and in walked Henry and his men they crowded the door then filled out the rest of the room. Henry caught Elizabeth's eye and silently asked if she was ok, she nodded her head and he beckoned his man to remove his robe, once he was standing in his nightgown, he walked to his side of the bed and waited until his other servant pulled back the covers gently so he didn’t make his new queen uncomfortable. Once he climbed in they looked around the room at the faces, and Elizabeth felt oddly at ease and she knew it had everything to do with the calming presence she feels beside her than actually being comfortable with all of the other people in the room.  

Wine and Ale is passed about the room as the Priest and Bishop walk around blessing the room but they all stand still and quiet once the bishop gets to the end of the bed, and blesses the royal couple and the bed Elizabeth could feel herself wanting to giggle but knew she couldn’t, but that dried up when everyone started leaving under the in between them Henry's hand sought out Elizabeth's and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The last to leave were their respective families, Jasper gave Henry one last nod and walked out the room briskly, Lady Margaret was just a picture of happiness, all her work has come to this, all of planning has finally come to fruition. 

The Queen Dowager and her daughters left with just a final glance back because they knew how hard it was for their mother because her first born daughter was now married to the 'enemy King' and because she still doesn’t quite believe that she is the mother of a monarch again after losing her beloved princes but she has a child on the throne again, she is content. 

 As soon as the door closed Henry turned to her, and asked if she was ok. " Yes My Lord, I am very well. A little nervous perhaps." Henry smiled at her "That is normal my dear My Lady, come lets sit by the fire for a while." After a moment Elizabeth threw the covers back and walked toward the end of the bed and took his outstretched hand and together they walked to the rug on the floor in front of the fire. "did you like the feast Princess?." Elizabeth shyly looked up at him "Yes, but please call me Elizabeth, Lizzie or Bess. I truly don’t wish to be so formal with my Husband." They both smiled at the word 'husband'. "OK, then Elizabeth, but only if you call me Henry or Harri." "Harri?." Elizabeth wondered aloud. "Harri is my name in Welsh and Tudor in Welsh is Tudur, so only a slight variation." He smiled and offered her some fruit from the tray someone had left "I rather like Harri, I believe I will use that." She smiled and popped a grape in her mouth and moaned as it burst in her mouth, The sound drew captivated Henry and he stood up then reached down for her hand and pulled her up gently and lifted her face to his and his eyes searched hers for permission, she nodded and slowly he lowered his face to hers and they kissed for the first time as a married couple. The kiss exploded Elizabeth's mind she had never felt this way before, it was intoxicating. Henry broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck "Harri," Elizabeth moaned, Henry stopped and took her hand then he started walking forward so that Elizabeth fell backwards on the bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen gazing up at him. He rid himself of his nightgown and climbed on the bed, face to face, Henry ran his hands up her legs and pushed her nightgown up as he went. "Harri..." Elizabeth said breathlessly "Yes Bess," Henry answered "please don’t tease me like before, I cannot handle it..." Henry smiled "Never."  

It was a tangle of limbs and moans neither caring people may be listening outside the door, Henry finished whispering Elizabeth's name, both breathless and sinfully happy they looked at each other and Elizabeth couldn’t contain herself she leaned in and kissed him one last time. "are you ok my dear wife, I didn’t hurt you too much did I?" Elizabeth smiled at Henry's concern "it was worth the pain Harri, truly worth the pain." Elizabeth cuddled into his side, "Thank you Henry for everything you have done for me and my family, we are so grateful for everything you have done." Henry smiled "Now now, lets sleep Bess and be bright for the morn because we know that the whole court is imagining everything that is going on in this room tonight" Henry smiled impishly. "Harri, don’t say that please, I won't be able to face them, oh no they will see the sheets, oh this is so embarrassing, I am staying here for all eternity so I don’t have to face them" Elizabeth pulled the cover over her face when Henry laughed "Lizzie don’t worry about them, because what goes on in this room has nothing to do with them so they are not important, now sleep." He kissed her head and fell asleep with a smile upon his face. 


End file.
